vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phil Matibag
|-|Normal= |-|TT Boy= Summary Warning: This Profile contains potentially offensive Subject Material. Read at your own Risk Phil Matibag is one of the protagonists of The Nutshack, and the show often follows his adventures in Daily City along with Jack. Phil acts very cocky and annoying. He often hides how much he cares for people by bullying them and being rude to them, as evident with how he treats Chita and Jack. Phil has a very foul mouth and an addiction to smoking pot and drinking. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Low 7-B '''for his Choad | '''9-B, likely higher, higher with energy projection. Low 7-B '''for his Choad '''Name: Phil Matibag, El Chorizo Fabuloso, TT Boy Origin: The Nutshack Gender: Male Age: 26 (Should be as old as Jack, who was born in 1981. The Nutshack came out in 2007) Classification: Human, The Choden One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Stealthy enough to steal Bob Saget's gun while he was holding it. Chita, who was alongside Phil, didn't even notice him take it), Vehicular Mastery (Piloted the Buttmobile. Drove a tank like vehicle that was a part of a giant robot. Assisted in operating said robot), Toon Force, Summoning (Can summon his Choad to fight for him, which is his physical representation of his genitalia), Weather Manipulation for his Choad (The transfer of a defeated Choad Warrior's power and even a battle between Choad Warriors brings forth massive lightning storms), Absorption for his Choad (Choad Warriors absorb the power of defeated Choad Warriors), Fourth Wall Awareness (Stated he knows he's in a cartoon and has addressed what Season of The Nutshack he was currently in. Has spoken to the audience and even those who made the show themselves), Afterimage Creation, Transformation (Can transform into TT Boy) | Same as before, Enhanced Senses (TT Boy's crotch "spoke to him", locating important items), Precognition (via his TT Senses), Energy Projection (Can fire energy beams from his crotch), Adhesive Manipulation (via this device) Attack Potency: Wall level (Harmed an ape and broke it's back. Kicked an evil clone of Jack hard enough to send him flying into the air. Crushed a man's head which should yield this level. Split a man in half with a body slam. Smashed holes into two robots with the forked end of a hammer), Small City level+ for his Choad (It's said that when Choad Warriors defeat their opponents, they take their power, which causes massive lightning storms. The lead-up to battlesbetween Choad Warriors alone cause thunderstorms, and these continuous battles caused several storms in Daily City)' '| Wall level physically (Should be just as strong as before), likely higher (Can easily take on Tito Babies, which were capable of harming Kid Utut), higher with energy projection (Vaporized several Tito Babies while not at full power). Small City level+ 'for his Choad 'Speed: Subsonic (Moved fast enough to create afterimages. Could tag Jamar and Jerome's menwho could move as blurs and leave afterimages), Subsonic for his Choad (Capable of leaving afterimages. Can spin fast enough to look like a twister) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Snapped a ninja’s neck) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small City level+ '''for his Choad | '''Wall Class, likely higher. Small City level+ 'for his Choad 'Durability: Wall level (Got stabbed with multiple swords and took a while to die. Hit a cable car and fell all the way down a black diamond ski slope and survived. Survived being punched high into the air. Survived being kicked through a chained cage, which electrocuted him, onto a wooden table which then broke), Small City level+ '''for his Choad (Can take hits from Jean Claude Van-Damme’s choad) | '''Wall level, likely higher (TT Boy and Kid Utut were capable of surviving this explosion with no injuries). Small City level+ 'for his Choad 'Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Likely hundreds of meters with energy projection and adhesivity device Standard Equipment: Nothing notable | Adhesivity device Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Cocky and overconfident. Usually has a bad outcome. If resurrected as El Chorizo Fabuloso, his inner Mexican can take over his decisions. While using his Choad to fight for him, Phil will stay unconscious. Phil's absorption only works on Choad Warriors | Using too much of his energy projection can drain his ability to use said ability to the point where he must let it recharge Notes: '''Phil's crotch must be struck by lightning through the lightning storm created in order to allow it to fight for him '''Key: Base | TT Boy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's Profile (All Might was in his Low 7-B form and Phil was in his TT Boy form. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:The Nutshack Category:Drug Addicts Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Afterimage Users Category:Immortals Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Transformation Users Category:Superheroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Wrestlers Category:Weather Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7